Paik - Kingfall
Bio Name: Paik Lyrandar Age: 21 years Gender: M Height: 5'6" (Varies) Weight: 140 lbs (Varies) Race: Changeling Class: Sorcerer Current Level/XP: 7 (? xp) Backstory My young life was far from here, in the land of Khorvaire. I was in the service of House Lyrandar, as my parents before me. The law of the land was especially wary of changelings, for some rightly so, and because of this any changelings were to be monitored, either through inprisonment or indentured servitude. The Lord and Lady Lyrandar were kind half-elves and moguls of the shipping industry on the western coast. One evening when I was about 13, we were set upon by an especially brave and small group of desperate bandits attacking the apparently unarmed workers loading ships in the harbor. They set upon my father who was only trying to defend himself. With a strength and conviction foreign to myself, I ran in between them. As a suprise to myself and the bandits, that is when my Mark and powers manifested themselves for the first time. I exploded in an uncontrollable burst of lightning, incinerating the bandit's right arm, blowing a couple large holes in the ship, and injuring several people, including some more bandits and my father. I later learned the bandits turned tail immediately, not wanting to chance more of a fight than they had bargained for when picking their target. I was, however, terrified and confused, and I fled back to Lord Lyrandar at his mansion in town. He seemed very suprised and skeptical, until I showed him the burning mark on my upper arm. In that moment I was recruited to the House's army. I trained with mages and sorcerers, fighters of all shapes and sizes. I had to keep my lineage a secret however, he told me. He would tell them that I was a distant relative and advised me never to drop this disguise, that others would not understand. I worked hard to focus my power, but the early years still had a number of dangerous outbursts that inspired my teachers, but terrified my comrades. By the age of 17, I had my power under control within reason and started accompanying ships on their runs for protection and as supervision. Not too long after, while out at sea, we were caught in a storm and lost our way. The ocean was so thick with cloud cover we could see neither Sun nor Stars, and unfortunately every compass on board seemed to be useless as I was unable to control the panic and causing surges of electricity out of myself. After a several days of what I am now assuming was going much farther west than any chart we had, the crew decided that in order to save themselves, I would have to leave the ship. I was hurt, but I honestly do not blame them. They were wanting to make sure they would be able to get home to their families, and I am sure given the same situation I might be inclined to do the same. I left the ship without a fight, not wanting to hurt the men and women that I had been obligated to protect, and they set on their way. I drifted along for 2 days in the boat, not wanting to give up hope when a mighty gale set upon my small boat. The rough seas tossed my small wooden life boat around, and eventually destroying it upon a massive wave. I tried to fight my way back to the surface, but the with the rough seas I could not manage to get to the surface. Fighting as hard as I could, I occasionally broke the surface, but could not keep up my strength and eventually passed out. I was woken up on the eastern shore of the continent of Ildun in my natural state by Ignatius Swordhand, the Thunder of Ildun. My natural instinct was to go back into disguise, but this was too late. The human was clearly shocked, more so than I had normally seen when people noticed a changeling. He introduced himself to me and explained where I was, and I knew that I was far from home and all that I knew with no bearing on how to return to the life I had. For some reason, I trusted him, I laid out my whole story for this man. He then explained to me Their movement and the challenges they faced to rid themselves of a tyrannical leader. I knew at once that was my reason for being here, and pledged myself to their cause. It has now been 3 years since my arrival. I have assisted Ildun's Dagger to the best of my abilities, with subterfuge and combat, and have risen through the rankings and and earned the trust of the rebels. I will see the death of this tyrant at my hands, and he will be nothing more than a blackened spot on the ground when I am done. Stats Strength: 9 (-1) Constitution: 12 (+1) Dexterity: 20 (+5) Intelligence: 16 (+3) Wisdom: 16 (+3) Charisma: 21 (+5) Defenses HP: 43 AC: 19 Fortitude: 16 Reflex: 20 Will: 23 Other: Resist 5 Thunder/Lightning Skills Acrobatics: 8 Arcana: 11 Athletics: 2 Bluff: 16 Diplomacy: 14 Dungeoneering: 6 Endurance: 4 Heal: 6 History: 6 Insight: 13 Intimidate: 8 Nature: 6 Perception: 9 Religion: 6 Stealth: 8 Streetwise: 8 Thievery: 8 Gear Money: 1800 GP 2x Lancing dagger of Lightning Critical: +1d6 lightning damage per plus Power (At Will; Lightning): Free Action. All damage dealt by this weapon is lightning damage. Another free action return the damage to normal. Power (Daily; Lightning) Free action. Use this power when you hit with the weapon. The target and each enemy within 2 squares of the target take 1d6 lighting damage. Empowered Crit': 'When you score a critical hit with an implement attack using an empowered crit implement, the attack deals 1d10 extra damage (this damage is not maximized). The extra damage increases to 2d10 at 11th level and 3d10 at 21st level.'' '''Energized (Lightning): When you use an implement attack power with an energized implement, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls if the power has a keyword that matches the implement's damage type. The bonus increases to +3 at 11th level and +4 at 21st level. Robe of Eyes +1 Property: You cannot be blinded and gain an item bonus to perception checks equal to the armor's enhancement bonus. Hedge Wizard's Gloves Power(At-Will, Arcane, Conjuration): Standard Action. As the wizard’s mage hand power (PH 158). Power (At-Will Arcane): Standard Action. As the wizard’s prestidigitation power (PH 159). Gem of Colloquy Property: Gain a +1 item bonus to Bluff and Diplomacy checks. Understand and speak 1 additional language, chosen at the time of the gem’s creation. (Elven) Ornament of Alertness +2 Enhancement: Fortitude, Reflex, and Will Property: Gain an item bonus to Perception checks equal to the ornament’s enhancement bonus. Power (Daily): Minor Action. Until the end of the encounter, enemies don’t gain the normal +2 bonus to attack rolls when you grant them combat advantage. They still gain any other benefit of combat advantage. Other Map Case Camoflaged Clothing Cold Weather Clothing Desert Clothing Bestiary Iron filings & lodestone Surveyor's Gear Adventurer's Kit Inquisitive's Kit Feats Class Feature - Storm Power ''(AP 26): You gain a bonus to the damage rolls of arcane powers equal to your Dexterity modifier. The bonus equals your Dexterity modifier + 2 at 11th level and your Dexterity modifier + 4 at 21st level. '''Class Feature - Storm's Embrace '(AP 26): When you roll a natural 20 on an attack roll for an arcane power, wind surges around you and your enemy. You can push the target 1 square and then fly a number of squares equal to 1+ your Dexterity modifier after applying the attack's other effects. Mark of Storm (EPG 91): Whenever you hit an enemy with a thunder or lightning power, you can slide that enemy 1 square. You gain a +1 bonus to speed when flying. You can master and perform the Endure Elements (PH 304), Enhance Vessel (EPG 117), Summon Winds (EPG 119), and Water Walk (PH 315) rituals as if you had the Ritual Caster feat. Superior Implement Training (MME 40): Picked Lancing Dagger; You can use a Single superior implement of your choice. The implement must be of a type with which you have proficiency. Dual Implement Training (AP 125): When you use an arcane attack power and you are wielding a magic implement in each hand, you can add the offhand implement's enhancement bonus to damage rolls. Both of your implements must be usable with this power, and you must be capable of wielding both implements, to gain this benefit. Sorcerous Blade Channeling (PH2 189): When you use any ranged sorcerer attack power through a dagger, you can use the power as a melee attack. If you do so, the power’s range equals your melee reach. Powers 'At-Wills' 'Lightning Strike' (AP 28): At-Will. Arcane, Implement, Lightning; Standard Action; Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Charisma vs. Reflex Hit: 1d8 + Charisma modifier lightning damage. A creature of your choice other than the target and within 10 squares of the target takes lightning damage equal to your Dexterity modifier Storm Magic: You can apply your Storm Power bonus either to the damage roll against the target or to the damage taken by the enemy within 10 squares of the target. 'Burning Spray' (PHB 138): At-Will ✦ Arcane, Fire, Implement; Standard Action; Close blast 3 Target: Each creature in blast Attack: Charisma vs. Reflex Hit: 1d8 + Charisma modifier fire damage. 'Encounters' 'Whirlwind' (PHB 138): Encounter - Arcane, Implement; Standard Action; Area burst 1 within 10 squares Target: Each creature in burst Storm Magic: You can choose not to target a creature in the origin square of the burst Attack: Charisma vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d10 + Charisma modifier damage, and you knock the target prone. 'Thundering Gust' (PHB 138): Encounter +Arcane, Implement, Thunder; Standard Action; Close blast 3 Target: Each creature in blast Attack: ''Charisma vs. Fortitude; Hit:'' 1d10 + Charisma modifier thunder damage, and you slide the target a number of squares equal to your Dexterity modifier Storm Magic: If you choose not to slide any targets, until the end of your next turn, you gain a fly speed equal to 1+ your Dexterity modifier, and you can hover. Thunder Bomb (AP 32): Encounter - Arcane, Implement, Thunder; Standard action; Burst 1, Ranged 10 Target: Each creature in burst. Attack: Charisma Vs. Fortitude; Hit: 2d8+Charisma Modifier thunder damage, and the target is slowed until the end of your next turn. If the target is in the origin square of the burst, it is immobilized until the end of your next turn instead of slowed. 'Daily' 'Shocking Magnetism ' (PHB 138): Daily + Arcane, Implement, Lightning; Standard Action; Ranged 10 Target: One or two creatures Attack: Charisma vs. Reflex Hit: 3d6 + Charisma modifier lightning damage, and you pull the target a number of squares equal to your Dexterity modifier Effect: ''Until the end of the encounter, each creature that starts its turn adjacent to you takes lightning damage equal to your Dexterity modifier. You can dismiss the effect as a free action. 'Serpentine Blast' (''PHB 138): Daily ✦ Arcane, Implement, Lightning; Standard Action; Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Charisma vs. Reflex. The attack ignores cover and concealment, but not superior cover or total concealment Hit: ''3d10 + Charisma modifier lightning damage ''Miss: Half damage. 'Utility' 'Sorcerous Sirocco' (AP 28): Encounter - Target: You and one ally in burst; Effect: Each target moves a number of squares equal to his or her speed + 2. Each target can fly during this movement but falls if he or she does not land by the end of the movement. 'Subtlety of the Green Wyrm' (AP 32): Daily - Effect: You gain a +5 power bonus to Diplomacy, Insight, and Intimidate checks until the end of the encounter. 'Racials' 'Changeling Trick' (EPG 28): At Will - You alter your physical form to take on the appearance of any Medium humanoid. You retain your statistics in your new form, and your clothing, armor, and possessions do not change. The new form lasts until you change form again. Any creature that attempts to see through your ruse makes an Insight check opposed by your Bluff check, and you gain a +5 bonus to your check. 'Changeling Disguise' (EPG 28): Encounter - You make a Bluff check opposed by the target's passive Insight. If your check succeeds, you gain combat advantage aga inst the target until the end of your next turn. 'Item' 'Mage Hand' (At-Will, Arcane, Conjuration): Standard Action Ranged 5 Effect:''You conjure a spectral, floating hand in an unoccupied square within range. The hand picks up, moves, or manipulates an adjacent object weighing 20 pounds or less and carries it up to 5 squares. If you are holding the object when you use this power, the hand can move the object into a pack, a pouch, a sheath, or a similar container and simultaneously move any one object carried or worn anywhere on your body into your hand. As a move action, you can move the hand up to 5 squares. As a free action, you can cause the hand to drop an object it is holding, and as a minor action, you can cause the hand to pick up or manipulate a different object. ''Sustain Minor:''You can sustain the hand indefinitely. ''Special: ''You can create only one hand at a time. 'Prestidigitation' (At-Will, Arcane) Standard Action Ranged 2 ''Effect: Use this cantrip to accomplish one of the effects given below. ✦ Move up to 1 pound of material. ✦ Create a harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint music, or a strong odor. ✦ Color, clean, or soil items in 1 cubic foot for up to 1 hour. ✦ Instantly light (or snuff out) a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. ✦ Chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. ✦ Make a small mark or symbol appear on a surface for up to 1 hour. ✦ Produce out of nothingness a small item or image that exists until the end of your next turn. ✦ Make a small, handheld item invisible until the end of your next turn. Nothing you create with this cantrip can deal damage, serve as a weapon or a tool, or hinder another creature’s actions. This cantrip cannot duplicate the effect of any other power. Special: You can have as many as three prestidigitation effects active at one time.